The Legend of the Sword of Darkness part 2
by Mr Squiggles 123
Summary: Can Mr Squiggles find the three swords that create the opposite of the Sword of Darkness - the Blade of Light! Sequel to The Legend of the Sword of Darkness. Rated T for mild deaths.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Mr Squiggles

The Legend of the Sword of Darkness: The Search for the Blade of Light Part 1

**Author's note: Here's part two of The Legend of the Sword of Darkness! Herobrine and Mr Squiggles have another epic battle, and sadly, Herobrine kills Mr Squiggles' other friend Patrick (no offence to people called Patrick, I couldn't think of another name)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Minecraft. That is, and will always be, the property of Notch and Mojang.**

Chapter 1: A Series of Unfortunate Explosions

"…And in further news today, the village has recently been struck by massive explosions destroying everything from local homes to peaceful farms. Also we are-"

The reporter disappeared as the TV showed nothing but static. Mr Squiggles sighed. It was 6 weeks since he had last seen any destruction when the feared Lord of Darkness Herobrine had created the legendary and unstoppable Sword of Darkness and threatened to destroy Minecraft. He'd killed one of Mr Squiggle's friends, Bob, by throwing a pickaxe at his head and knocking him off a cliff into a pit of lava. Then he had thrown six swords at Mr Squiggle's other friend Joe and the swords had impaled him – all of them ending up at least an inch from his heart. Herobrine had created the Sword of Darkness and then was pushed into a pit of lava (ironic isn't it, Herobrine pushed Bob into lava and then the same fate befell upon him). Everyone believed (and hoped, mostly hoped) that Herobrine and the Sword of Darkness were gone for good.

But then, two weeks after the events on the Cliffs of Despair, ominous black clouds had surrounded the swirling vortex of despair that had come to rest on the summit of the mountain and there was a crackling black ring of energy surrounding the top of the mountain, so it looked like it was wearing an evil black halo. Then the earthquakes, forest fires, and explosions arrived. Earthquakes knocked tall towers down, forest fires burnt crops and pigs and trees, and the explosions destroyed houses. There was an ominous rumbling in the back room of Mr Squiggle's forge. And then… KA-BLAMMO! Just before the house exploded, Mr Squiggles leapt quickly into the underground passage-ways and blocked the entrance. Despite being 200 blocks below ground level, the iron passages shuddered… then stopped.

Mr Squiggles sighed again and trudged past abandoned mine tracks and climbed a ladder. He opened the trapdoor and smashed through the bed it was below. Joe flew up off the bed and screamed.

"Mr Squiggles! I told you to never come through there! I was asleep and you burst through my bed and now it's broken! Where can I sleep now?"

"Never mind that now. We have to visit the village historian to find out what's going on at the top of the mountain!"

Three hours later

After three hours of dodging explosions, they arrived at the Museum of Natural History and Random Stuff Like That. The historian was called Patrick, and he told them that the only way to stop the Sword of Darkness was to find its opposite: The Blade of Light. They told the historian how the Sword of Darkness was crafted from the Sword of Soul, the Soul Blade and the Chance Blade on the Crafting Table of Darkness.

"Ah yes. The Sword of Darkness was crafted on top of the Cliffs of Despair. The Blade of Light's crafting table is called the Crafting Table of the Sky, and it is found in the Sky Realm", Patrick explained to them. "You need to find the Holy Blade, the Weird Blade and the Luck's Edge to craft the Blade of Light and defeat Herobrine. I shall come with you on your journeys to make sure you find the right swords. Do you have any weapons?"

"We did have the six swords Joe was stabbed with in my forge but they exploded", Mr Squiggles said. "I can craft some diamond swords in the Underground Forges though…"

The next day

With their inventories filled with food, water, milk, crafting tables, furnaces, enchantment tables, brewing stands, ores and materials, the trio set off towards where the three swords were cast in an attempt to destroy them. Hell.

They arrived at the underground Hellgate Room. There were beds there, which they slept on to regain health. Then they ventured through the portal, to find the swords of the Blade of Light. They ran into trouble straight away. Through the smoke from the lava, Herobrine flew in riding on some Ghasts.

"I'll let my Ghasts take care of you. I really don't want you to find that Blade of Light, you know. If you do, it could be the end of my little plot here. You see, I want to destroy you and rule over Minecraft. I have foreseen the Future, Mr Squiggles. I shall not rule Minecraft. So I shall create my own continent. Two land-masses the size of supercontinents cannot share the same space, so the new one will simply swamp the old one. Minecraft will be gone forever, and I shall have the Minecraftians begging to have a dry home. I'll charge them thousands of dollars per person, but they'll have to pay to avoid being drowned by the seas and of course, eaten by my Krakens!"

"You've been watching too much of Superman Returns!" yelled Patrick. "You're a Minecraftian Lex Luthor!"

Herobrine smirked. Then he turned and vanished. One of the Ghasts shot out a fireball at Mr Squiggles, who was hit in the face.

"Aaaaaah, it burns!" he yelled. He reached in his pockets and brought out three bottles.

"Here drink these. They're advanced Fire Resistance potions."

After drinking the potions, the three simply walked through the blazing mass of fireballs being blasted at them. The Ghasts were worried. This had never happened to them before. They flew off in fright.

"That went well," Mr Squiggles said happily. He spotted a gold sword with a ruby handle.

"The Weird Blade…"

He picked it up; it was heavy. The bottom of the hilt rattled. It wasn't secure. Mr Squiggles pulled it out and found a piece of paper which read:

**Author's Note: End of Chapter 1! I'm obviously going to leave you in suspense. In the next chapter I'll post what the letter says. Positive and negative reviews are welcome, and PM me with ideas! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Mr Squiggles

The Legend of the Sword of Darkness: The Search for the Blade of Light

**Author's note: Here you go. The new chapter in which we finally find out what the note says: and more!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Minecraft and I never will! Notch and Mojang own Minecraft! Please never ask again!**

Chapter 2: The Weird Blade

Mr Squiggles began to read the note.

"_This is the Weird Blade, which I leave to you three very square and pixelly people in the hope that one day; you may defeat my brother and return him to how he was before. I will send you anything you need. You must only ask. _

_From Markus Persson"._

"So that message was from Notch!" said Mr Squiggles. The message vanished and the sword re-sealed itself.

"Hey Notch! Stop messing us around and give us a diamond sword for me, a bow and 64 arrows for Mr Squiggles and a fishing rod for Patrick!" yelled Joe. Nothing happened.

"Try saying please", said Patrick. Joe kicked him in the face.

"Ok Fine. Please!" Joe said.

A diamond sword, a bow and 64 arrows and a fishing rod appeared in front of them.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"I WILL KILL YOU PATRICK", Joe screamed as he ran round in circles after Patrick. Patrick had tried out his new fishing rod and hooked Joe in the nose and ripped his face off. After Mr Squiggles had healed Joe by feeding him cake which had put his face back on and healed the wound, Joe had not found it funny and ran swearing swearwords that even the Devil himself had not ever heard and chased Patrick with his sword.

After Patrick had his arms replaced and his left eye healed and his head repaired, they set off, only to have Yoshi bounce in front of them and sing a bedtime story.

"Die Yoshi! This isn't your story!" yelled Joe and cut off Yoshi's head.

"Please Notch!" yelled Mr Squiggles. "Send us the spirit of Bob who was killed by Herobrine!"

Bob materialised in front of them.

"Hey everyone! When I died I got to keep my shiny stone that I found!"

"Bob", said Joe. "You are as annoying and loud as you were before you were murdered."

"Thank you!"

**Author's Note: I've just started school again, so don't expect regular updates! I've been given an idea in ICT, which is to make a film version of The Legend of the Sword of Darkness. I might just put it on YouTube and if I get 10,000+ views on it I'll try get it on TV somehow. Review please and PM me with ideas. Negative comments will be accepted. If you have an evil comment to give, don't bother.**


End file.
